This specification relates to distributed computing with multiple coordinated component collections.
Scaling distributed computing systems to large numbers of nodes can be complicated for a variety of technical reasons. For example, certain functions require a coherent interface to data at different nodes of the system. Some implementations of such coherent interfaces require centralized control or other approach that may limit performance as the number of nodes grows. Furthermore, different functions of the system may require different types of coordination. For example, some functions may require relatively precise timing coordination between nodes, and some functions may be able to run relatively asynchronously of others.
An example of a distributed computing system provides storage and access to content, such as multimedia content. A distributed implementation of such a system may exhibit some of the features described above. To provide very high capacity, both in storage and access rate, it is desirable to be able to efficiently scale such a system to a large number of nodes.